Gemini's (Endless) Problems
by Suma Saga
Summary: "Saga, kenalkan ini calon istri—" masih dengan senyum manis di wajah rupawannya, lelaki bersurai cokelat itu menyikut Aspros pelan. "—eh, maksudku, ini calon suami Om." Bola mata Saga membulat tak percaya. Just very random Gemini family.


Laki-laki berusia 34 tahun tahun dengan helai perak panjang itu tersenyum selembut mungkin kearah pemuda tanggung bersurai biru yang sedang mengamati situasi dengan teliti. Saga mengamati seorang lelaki bersurai cokelat susu rupawan, serta dua orang remaja yang ia kenal dengan baik. Setengah harap-harap cemas Saga menunggu kalimat selanjutnya dari sang paman.

"Saga, kenalkan ini calon istri—" masih dengan senyum manis di wajah rupawannya, lelaki bersurai cokelat itu menyikut Aspros pelan. "—eh, maksudku, ini calon suami Om."

Bola mata Saga membulat tak percaya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Title: Gemini's (Endless) Problems**

 **Fandom: Saint Seiya**

 **Disclaimer: Masami Kurumada**

 **Warning: Modern AU, OOC, fail, bahasa semi baku, TYPOS!, JUST FOR FUN, etc, etc**

 **Pairing: Aspros x Sysiphus, Saga x Aiolos, dan beberapa yang akan numpang lewat.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **=Error! Fail Story Has Been Found. Please Click the Back Button Every Time You Feel Unsafe=**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Saga, 17 tahun. Ganteng? Cek. Pintar? Cek. Rajin menabung, tidak sombong, nurut sama orang tua, ketua OSIS? Cek, cek, cek, daaan cek! Namun sayang sekali, bagi anda sekalian kaum hawa dan mungkin beberapa (atau banyak?) kaum adam yang kebetulan menginginkan mahluk tuhan paling sempurna ini sebagai pendamping hidup anda, disarankan untuk segera membuang jauh-jauh impian itu karena yang bersangkutan sudah ada yang punya.

Setelah dengan gigih lima bulan temenan, enam bulan di _friend zoned_ , dan tujuh bulan di _bestfriend zoned_ , dengan total satu tahun lebih satu bulan PDKT akhirnya, **akhirnya** , sekali lagi _**AKHIRNYA**_ penantian pemuda yang lahir dibawah naungan konstelasi Gemini itu berakhir juga. Tentunya berkat bantuan teman-teman serta adik kembarnya yang tak lupa menagih pajak jadian saat Saga berhasil meminang sang pujaan hati.

Meminang sebagai pacarnya, tentu.

Seperti kata pepatah, "Di balik pria sukses, pasti ada wanita hebat di belakangnya". Yah, walaupun dalam kasus Saga ini agak beda karena sosok beruntung yang menjadi pendampingnya saat ini adalah seorang pria juga.

Aiolos namanya. Pemuda rajin, pintar, baik hati, jago masak, dan memiliki senyum termanis yang pernah Saga lihat. Tipe-tipe menantu idaman setiap ibu mertua gitu deh... Tinggi badan 185 cm dengan mata cokelat yang senantiasa memancarkan semangat dan kelembutan hati disaat yang bersamaan. Surai cokelat tua nan lembut di terpa angin sore saat dia berlari. Oh, dan lagi mahluk bernama Aiolos ini adalah ketua klub panahan. Maka tidak heran bila ia dapat dengan tepat membidik hati sahabatnya sejak jaman siswa baru, meskipun yang bersangkutan tidak memiliki niat demikian.

Jangan katai Saga berlebihan, karena saat jatuh cinta indahnya dunia akan berlipat ganda~

Iya, tepat sekali. Saat jatuh cinta memang indahnya dunia berlipat ganda. Samapai-sampai si Gemini kakak satu ini dicela maso oleh sang adik tercinta—dan ternista—Kanon, dia pun tidak perduli. Digantungin satu tahun lebih juga, _fine fine_ aja, tuh. Sampai Kanon dan Aiolia—adik Aiolos—dibuat geleng-geleng kepala ngalahin orang dugem saat memantau hubungan kakak mereka yang bagaikan tarik tambang gak kelar-kelar. Capek. Lelah. Galau sendiri.

Namun sekarang semuanya telah berakhir. Tepatnya satu setengah tahun yang lalu sih. Para anggota klub Panah Asmara untuk Saga (ehmm, memang kok namanya norak. Segera beri _applause_ untuk Shura dan selera lawasnya yang diiyain aja oleh sepuluh pemuda lain begitu si kalem buka suara) segera saja berteriak heboh begitu objek comblang mereka memasuki ruang OSIS sambil bergandeng tangan. Saga cuma bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat adik dan anggota klub anehnya begitu heboh. Seneng sih mereka peduli sampai segitunya, tapi malu-maluin. Aiolos wajahnya langsung merona dan segera merapat ke punggung cowok yang lebih tinggi 3 cm dengannya itu. Karena Aiolos agak lemot, dia tidak mengerti kenapa heboh anak-anak pembajak ruang OSIS itu makin menjadi.

Lalu tiba-tiba saja datang hari ini. Hari yang bagaikan _Holy War_ di sebuah film animasi yang sering Kanon tonton.

Saga sedang mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya yang menumpuk di ruang tamu, sambil mencatat dalam hati untuk menjitak kepala Kanon saat ia pulang entah darimana karena tidak membereskan ruang keluarga setelah seharian mendekam bermain PS disana. Om Defteros dan Asmita sedang keluar bersama Shaka. Saat sedang berkonsentrasi penuh dengan lembar tugas Fisika yang sangat menguras otak, hati, dan kewarasannya, pintu depan mengayun terbuka.

Seorang laki-laki bersurai perak panjang melangkah masuk dengan elegannya. Ia tampak menahan daun pintu supaya tetap terbuka, membiarkan beberapa orang lain untuk melangkah masuk. Saga yang sadar sedang kedatangan tamu, segera saja merapikan buku-buku dan kertas yang berserakan lalu memindah semua barang itu ke meja kopi disana. Sambil sedikit merapikan pakaian rumahan dan membersihkan debu yang bahkan tak tampak dari celana _jeans_ -nya, Saga menyapa lelaki yang baru saja masuk itu dengan senyum sopan.

"Om Aspros, sudah pulang?" Tanya Saga basa-basi. "Ada tamu ya, Om?"

Lelaki yang dipanggil Aspros itu balas tersenyum. "Iya. Yang lain kemana? Kamu kok sendirian dirumah?"

"Kanon lagi keluar, Om. Om Defteros, Tan—uhuk—Om Asmita, sama Shaka juga lagi pergi. Biasa, _family time_."

Aspros mengangguk sekilas sebagai tanda paham. "Oh—ini ada yang mau Om kenalin. Sisyphus, ayo masuk."

Laki-laki berusia 34 tahun tahun dengan helai perak panjang itu tersenyum selembut mungkin kearah pemuda tanggung bersurai biru yang sedang mengamati situasi dengan teliti. Seorang lelaki yang tampak sedikit lebih tua dari Aspros melangkah masuk diikuti dua orang ramaja tanggung yang sangat Saga kenal. Saat tatapan matanya bertemu dengan salah satu pemuda yang lebih tinggi, mereka saling tersenyum canggung.

Lelaki bersurai cokelat susu itu tersenyum ramah kearah Saga. Ada suatu kesamaan diantara dirinya—lelaki yang dipanggil Sisyphus itu—dan pemuda bersurai cokelat gelap di belakangnya. Saga mengamati lelaki bersurai cokelat susu rupawan itu, serta dua orang remaja yang ia kenal dengan baik. Setengah harap-harap cemas Saga menunggu kalimat selanjutnya dari sang paman.

"Saga, kenalkan ini calon istri—" masih dengan senyum manis di wajah rupawannya, lelaki bersurai cokelat itu menyikut Aspros pelan. "—eh, maksudku, ini calon suami Om."

Tak ingin menarik kesimpulan sepihak, Saga segera berpaling fokus kepada Sisyphus yang tampak ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"Halo. Saga ya? Aspros sering cerita soal kamu. Sepertinya kamu seumuran dengan anak Om yang sulung. Namanya Aiolos."

Begitu mendengar kata 'anak', bola mata Saga membulat tak percaya.

 **/=3=)/=3=)/=3=)/=3=)/=3=)/**

"Kanon pulaaang~ Saga, nih gue bawain es krim kesukaan lo—YA GUSTI INI ACARA APAAN!"

Aiolos yang tampak berdiri di pojok ruang tamu—hampir berubah menjadi medan laga—menyunggingkan senyum dengan raut wajah bingung kearah Kanon yang baru saja memasuki rumah dengan barbar. Si kembar adik langsung bergegas menghampiri duo cokelat dan numpang mojok bersama.

"Seriusan ini ada acara apaan sih kok Saga sama Om Aspros ber—BUH! SAGA KAMPRET!" Kanon yang emosi omongannya terpotong akibat sebuah bantal sandaran sofa salah target yang dilempar kakak kembarnya sudah kepingin terjun ke _colosseum_ mini itu jika tidak segera ditahan oleh Aiolos dan Aiolia.

"Gak tau tu abang lo gila aja langsung main samber—PAPA AWAS ADA BANTAL DARI ARAH JAM TIGA!" Sisyphus begitu mendengar teriakan putra bungsunya dengan cepat merunduk, begitu pula Aiolia. Bantal itu pun mendarat dengan mulus di wajah ganteng Kanon.

"Kayaknya Saga marah deh..." gumam Aiolos.

"Los, ini gue juga marah. Lo cerita yang jelas dikit ngapa!" ketus Kanon.

"Ya... kayaknya sih, kayaknya nih ya, Saga gak setuju ayah kita nikah sama paman kalian..." lanjut Aiolos dengan nada ragu-ragu.

"Ya ampun Saga maafin gue ngatain cowok lo lemot. Tapi faktanya emang dia lemot maksimal..." Kanon mengelus dada, berusaha sabar dengan pacar kakaknya yang sangat tidak tanggap kalau bukan soal selain pelajaran dan panahan.

"Kanon kamu ngatain saya lemot?"

Namun Kanon sudah berlalu memasuki medan laga antara Aspros dan Saga dengan niatan untuk meluruskan masalah dan setengah niat menghindari amukan Aiolos agar tidak dijadikan sasaran panahnya besok rabu.

"SAGA! OM ASPROS! BERENTI DEH!" teriak Kanon.

"Gak bisa! Om Aspros kok tega sih?!" kata Saga.

"Loh, Om tega dimananya Saga Om beneran gak ngerti!" sahut Aspros. Gemini tertua itu melirik Kanon untuk meminta pertolongan, sementara Saga sudah kembali mendapat amunisi bantal untuk dilempar dan kini sedang memasang kuda-kuda.

"HEH SAGA TURUNIN GAK TU BANTAL?!" bentak Kanon sambil melototin kembarannya.

"Kanon kamu harusnya belain abangmu!" Saga tak terima, merasa dihianati kembaran sendiri.

"Belain apaan coba?! Yang ada lu pengen gue tabok udah ngelempar bantal kena gue dua kali!"

"Ya, kan, kan Om Aspros mau nikah sama ayahnya Aiolos! Nanti aku gak bisa nikah sama Aiolos dong?! Om Aspros itu udah kaya ayahku sendiri, Non!" sahut Saga.

Sementara itu Aspros dan Sisyphus memandangi si empunya nama dengan alis terangkat sebelah. Aiolos hanya bisa tersenyum malu-malu, sementara Aiolia menepuk jidat melihat kelakuan kakaknya.

"Ya Gusti Athena- _sama_... ya terus kalau Om Aspros udah kaya ayah kita terus kalo dia nikah sama ayahnya Aiolos kalian jadi sodaraan gitu? Enggak kan? Paling sepupu doang, itu pun gak sedarah. Santai dikit lah, Ga..." Jelas Kanon sambil berusaha menenangkan kakak kembarnya.

"Tapi... nanti gak di restuin..."

"Ya ampun Saga... kamu parno banget, sih. Masa iya Om ga seneng lihat kamu bahagia?" Aspros mendekat kearah Saga, tidak terlalu dekat untuk kena tinju kalau-kalau emosi keponakannya itu masih labil. Begitu pula dengan Sisyphus. Lelaki berparas manis mirip Aiolos itu mengangguk mengiyakan kata-kata Aspros.

Kanon terharu. Ini bagaikan sebuah reuni keluarga yang bahagia.

"Cieee... Kak Aiolos gak ikut minta restu sekalian?"

Dan sekarang sang Gemini adik kepingin nabok Aiolia yang bercandanya gak kenal sikon.

"Ya udah kan masalahnya udah selesai, Kanon pamit pergi main lagi ya? Itu ada es krim dibawa Aiolos bisa buat dimakan bareng-bareng." Kanon segera balik kanan dan melesat cepat kearah pintu depan.

"Tunggu, Kanon!" panggil Aspros. "Kamu perginya sama Rhadamantys ya?"

"I...iya, Om."

"Om gak izinin."

"LAH KOK GITU?!"

"KAN OM UDAH BILANG, JANGAN PACARAN SAMA ANAK MEIKAI ITU LAGI!"

"KENAPA?! KOK OM ASPROS PILIH KASIH SIH?!"

"GAK BOLEH YA GAK BOLEH, KANON!"

"Saga, Kanon, Om Defteros yang ganteng udah pulang~ ini Om bawain—YA GUSTI INI ACARA APAAN?!"

Dan masih banyak masalah-masalah gak penting a la keluarga Gemini yang tak pernah usai bagaikan sinetron kejar tayang. Sepertinya setelah ini Asmita harus ceramah tiga jam penuh dengan 2/3 penghuni rumah bersimpuh di hadapannya. Lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **=End=**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:** lagi-lagi buang sampah sembarangan di fandom orang *bersihin debu*. Saya gak bisa menghilangkan kesan Aiolos itu tukang PHP #lelah. Yasudahlah maklumi saja mahluk yang lagi bernostalgia Saint Seiya gegara main Saint Knights (dan di PHP duo SagaLos. Waktu nyari fragment Saga, Aiolos yang nongol. Waktu nyari Fragment Aiolos, Saga yang nongol. Kesannya kayak gak rela gebetannya saya beli(?) )

Pesan terakhir, jika ada kesamaan penggalan cerita atau apa, copyright milik kalian


End file.
